Un amour de résistance
by Titi2206
Summary: Paris, 1942, pendant la guerre, les déportations et surtout la résistance ! Et dans tout ça, l'amour sera-t-il possible? "Bienvenue dans le groupe Edward. Le jeune homme sourit ne sachant pas vraiment dans quoi il s'embarquait."
1. Chapter 1

Lena arriva sur le porche de la vieille dame. Les escaliers émirent des sons de craquements sous ses pieds. La maison était belle, mais semblait très vieille. La jeune femme tenait le dossier sous son bras. Elle toqua à la porte et attendit un moment. Elle entendit alors des pas derrière la porte. La poignet de la porte tourna et celle-ci s'ouvrit sur une vieille dame. Elle regarda Lena les sourcils froncés :

-Bonjour, fit la jeune femme. Je m'appelle Lena Samuels, je suis étudiante à l'Université de Seattle. Mon professeur monsieur Holland, vous a contacté pour mon projet.

-Ah oui, le petit Mickael, se rappela la vieille dame. Venez entrez ma chère.

Lena obéit et entra dans la demeure de la vieille dame :

-Vous pouvez vous assoir, proposa-t-elle lorsqu'elles entrèrent dans le salon en désignant les fauteuils. Vous voulez un café ?

-Oui, merci, accepta Lena.

La dame s'absenta et celle-ci regarda la décoration de la pièce. Une grande horloge, une vieille télévision, un tapis violet, une jolie table basse en bois et des photos posées sur les mûrs et sur des étagères. Des photos d'enfants, de personnes différentes et elle la reconnu alors. Elle était magnifique lorsqu'elle était encore jeune, une femme assez grande, au visage fin, à la peau pâle, des yeux noisettes et de longs cheveux châtains et bouclés. Lorsqu'elle revint de la cuisine, Lena observa combien elle avait changé :

-Un ou deux sucres ? Demanda-t-elle généreuse.

-Je n'en prends pas, merci, répondit l'autre.

La dame s'assit en face d'elle et soupira :

-Alors que voulez-vous savoir ?

-Eh bien, monsieur Holland m'a assuré, que vous aviez vécu en France durant la deuxième guerre mondiale. J'effectue une dissertation sur ce thème-là et aurais aimé que vous m'en parliez. J'ai déjà les chiffres que j'ai récolté sur internet, mais mon professeur m'a incité à venir vous voir.

La vieille dame sembla perdue dans ses pensées :

-Enfin, bien sur, si cela vous gêne vous pouvez me le dire.

Après un court instant, la vieille dame se leva ouvrit un tiroir dans la commode juste en face d'elle prit des photos et revint s'assoir. Elle posa la photo d'un homme que Lena trouva très séduisant. Il était grand, mince, les cheveux désordonnés, des joues légèrement creusées, un regard magnifique qui lui donnait un air mauvais garçon. La jeune femme ne comprit pas pourquoi elle lui montrait cette vieille photo :

-Bon nombre d'entre nous vous raconteront les désastres de cette guerre. Moi, je vais vous raconter mon histoire, une histoire que personne ne pourra vous donner. Vous en ferez ce que vous voulez.

Lena ne répondit rien, elle se contenta d'attraper son dictaphone et de le mettre en marche.

-Je commencerais par me présenter je m'appelle Isabella Browell. J'ai quatre-vingt douze ans. Mon nom de jeune fille est Swan, Isabella Swan, mais tout le monde m'appelait Bella. Ca remonte à plus de soixante douze ans, en 1942. C'était l'été. Il faisait toujours très chaud. J'habitais un petit appartement à Paris. Ah ! Paris, la capitale, fit la vieille dame rêveuse. C'est cet été là que je l'ai rencontré pour la première fois.

Lena regarda la photo, sachant soudain qu'elle parlait de lui :

-Il était magnifique, le plus belle homme que j'avais jamais vu.

Le jeune homme se dépêcha de taper le dernier mot de son article. Il regarda l'horloge sur le mur : vingt heures. Il regarda autour de lui, personne ne travaillait à cette heure-là. Il avait à tout prix voulu finir son article. Il attrapa son sac et se pressa de sortir du bureau. Il marcha aussi vite qu'il le put dans la rue. Arrivé chez lui, il se doucha et s'habilla. Lorsqu'il eut finit, il regarda l'horloge : vingt heures trente. Edward soupira, il ne lui restait plus qu'à courir, ce qu'il fit. Il avait promis à sa sœur Alice d'être à l'heure pour une fois, c'était raté. Celle-ci avait insisté pour le faire sortir de ses bouquins et de son travail au journal, elle l'avait invité à passer la soirée avec son groupe. Edward ne sortait pas souvent. A part son boulot, il n'avait aucune réelle occupation dans la vie. Pas de loisirs, pas d'amis, pas de petite-amie,… Edward ne vivait pas vraiment comme les gens de son âge, mais cela ne le dérangeait pas, contrairement à sa sœur. Il arriva à l'endroit qu'Alice lui avait indiqué. Le vigil devant la porte l'arrêta lorsqu'il tenta d'entrer :

-Votre nom monsieur.

Il se racla la gorge :

-Cullen…

-Je n'ai aucun monsieur Cullen sur la liste, je vais vous demander de partir.

Edward fut très embarrassé, il tourna les talons et s'apprêta à partir quand :

-Edward ! S'écria sa sœur.

Elle échangea quelques mots avec le vigil et celui-ci laissa finalement passer le jeune homme. Alice avait comme à son habitude un grand sourire sur son visage :

-Je suis contente que tu sois là, s'exclama-t-elle.

Edward fut soulagé qu'elle n'ait pas remarqué son retard. Ils entrèrent dans une salle immense. Il inspecta la salle avec admiration. Il n'était même pas au courant que des endroits pareils existaient. Un seul adjectif pouvait décrire cette sale : majestueuse. Sa sœur l'entraîna avec elle. Ils entrèrent dans une autre salle, plus petit cette fois-ci. Des gens étaient assis sur des canapés, ils parlaient et rigoler. Edward reconnut le petit-ami d'Alice : Jasper :

-Les gens, je vous présente Edward, mon petit frère, fit-elle toute fière. Edward voici Rosalie, Emmett son petit-ami, Leah, James, Victoria et voilà Jacob, présenta-t-elle.

Rosalie était une belle femme blonde au yeux bleus, qui devait surement plaire à beaucoup d'hommes, son petit-ami Emmett, était brun avec une carrure très imposante, Leah était brune et assez jolie. James inspirait le danger et la provocation dans son regard vert pomme, tout comme sa copine à la longue chevelure rousse. Quant à Jacob, il semblait très sympathique, il avait la peau mâte contrairement à Edward :

-Salut Edward, s'exclamèrent-ils tous.

-Viens t'assoir avec nous, proposa alors Jacob.

Edward alla s'assoir a côté de celui-ci :

-Ta sœur nous a dit que tu es journaliste, c'est bien ça ? Demanda-t-il.

-Eh bien, je suis encore en bas de l'échelle mais oui, j'écris quelques articles pour un petit journal.

-C'est intéressant, commenta l'autre.

-Eh bien, ça arrive d'être très ennuyant aussi, sourit Edward.

C'est là qu'elle entra dans la pièce. Il l'admira comme un ange tombé du ciel. Elle était magnifique, si bien qu'il ne put s'empêcher de la regarder :

-Ah, Edward c'est Bella. Bella je te présente mon frère Edward, présenta Alice.

-Salut, se contenta-t-elle de dire.

C'était bien assez pour lui. Le plus beau « salut » qu'il n'ait entendu. La jeune femme vint s'assoir à gauche de Jacob et celui-ci mit son bras autour d'elle. Edward se ravisa alors :

-Alice, tu aurais dut nous présenter ton frère plus tôt.

Alice rit :

-Bienvenue dans le groupe Edward, s'exclama Emmett. »

Edward sourit ne sachant pas vraiment dans quoi il s'embarquait.

La vieille dame prit une gorgée de café, et Lena en profita pour poser ses questions :

« -Donc il ne vous a pas plut dès le début si je comprends bien.

-Eh bien, à ce moment-là, j'étais fermée à tout ça. La première fois que je l'ai vu, je l'ai bien sûr trouvé très beau, mais rien de plus. Pour moi, c'était juste quelqu'un qui rentrerait peut-être dans notre cause, c'est ensuite, lorsqu'il a commencé à vraiment faire partie du groupe, que j'ai donc parlé de plus en plus avec lui, et que j'ai pu constater à quel point cet homme était intéressant, expliqua Isabella.

-Votre cause ? Demanda Lena curieuse. »


	2. Chapter 2

« Edward ? Edward ? Tenta Sophie.

Celui-ci ce ressaisit :

-Hum… Excuse-moi, tu disais ?

-Eh bien, je t'annonçais qu'on m'a demandé de prendre en main la rubrique cuisine.

-Oh ! Félicitation !

-T'es sûre que ça va ? Demanda-t-elle peu convaincue.

-Heu…Oui excuse-moi je suis rentré tard ce matin, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi.

-Toi ? S'étonna Sophie. Tu …sors ? Eh bien, je te laisse te reposer dans ce cas.

En vérité, avant qu'elle ne l'interrompe dans sa rêverie, Edward pensait à Bella. Edward pensait toujours à Bella. La jeune femme le fascinait. Il avait bien essayé de l'aborder, mais celle-ci se cachait toujours derrière Jacob. Il devait sûrement y avoir quelque chose entre eux. Ils étaient très proches, Jacob défendait sans arrêt la jeune femme. Edward l'enviait, mais comment approcher une femme pareille ? Elle l'intimidait beaucoup, ce qui ne lui était jamais arrivé avec aucune femme auparavant. Il avait l'habitude de plaire, il n'avait jamais eu besoin de séduire une femme. Cependant cela ne l'intéressait absolument pas. Edward se ressaisit. Il la verrait ce soir-là. Le groupe avait décidé de fêter quelque chose et avait invité Edward à se joindre à eux. Bien qu'il ne sache, ce qu'ils fêteraient il avait accepté. Edward regardait sa montre sans cesse, aussi quand les aiguilles affichèrent dix-huit heures, il se leva et sortit à toute vitesse du bureau.

Lorsqu'il arriva, tout le monde était déjà là :

-Edward ! S'exclama Jacob. Comment vas-tu ?

-Ca va, répondit simplement celui-ci.

Il remarqua alors qu'Emmett avait la jambe plâtrée :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'ais arrivé ? demanda-t-il.

-Je suis maladroit, sourit l'autre.

Tout le monde sourit alors, sauf Bella. Il l'a regarda intriguée, celle-ci avait l'air absente.

Elle s'approcha de l'oreille de Jacob et lui souffla quelque chose. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils et lui chuchota quelque chose à son tour. Bella leva les yeux au ciel. S'apercevant qu'Edward les regardait Jacob s'exclama:

"Ca manque d'alcool ici!

Victoria et Rosalie ne manquèrent pas de confirmer ses dires. Jasper alla donc chercher de quoi boire. Jacob donna son verre à Bella et sembla la forcer à boire. Petit à petit, il ne la forçait plus, elle était déjà à son dixième verre et s'apprêtait à demander son onzième. Edward la regarda inquiet qu'elle boive autant, et était visiblement le seul. Tout le monde l'accompagnait:

-Les allemands ne méritent pas la France! S'exclama James qui était saoule.

Edward regarda autour de lui afin de voir s'il n'y avait aucun allemand. Jacob vit qu'il était mal à l'aise:

-Ne t'inquiète pas Edward, cet endroit n'est fréquenté par aucun allemand.

-C'est justement ça qui fait la magie de l'endroit, continua Emmett.

Bella le regarda les sourcils froncés:

-Et toi Edward, lança-t-elle. Qu'en penses-tu?

Il ne comprit pas :

-L'occupation! Cria-t-elle. Les déportations, tu connais? Ca t'intéresse?

-Bella, intervint alors Jacob.

-Oh! Je crois que tu as trop bu pour cette fois-ci remarqua James.

Bella le foudroya du regard mais ne s'attarda pas à revenir sur Edward:

-Alors? Demanda-t-elle. Monsieur Cullen, le brillant journaliste...

-Bella! S'indigna alors ma soeur.

-Tu es né dans la bonne famille. Les petits gosses de riches comme toi se moque de ce qui arrive à ces pauvres gens, n'est-ce pas?

Jacob se leva:

-Cette fois-ci tu vas trop loin Bella, on rentre.

Il la saisit par le bras:

-Lâche-moi! Se plaint-elle.

Elle se leva peut-être un peu trop vite et manqua de tomber. Jacob l'agrippa et l'emmena avec lui. Un silence s'installa alors. Edward était extrêmement mal à l'aise. Il avait sentit la haine qu'elle avait mis dans ces paroles. Pourquoi le détestait-elle tant? Qu'avait-il fait? Tout le monde le regarda gênés aussi:

-Quelqu'un veut un autre verre? C'est ma tournée, proposa alors Emmett."

La lumière du jour la réveilla le lendemain matin. Elle entendit les oiseaux chanter dehors. Ces beaux oiseaux. Il lui arrivait de rêver d'être un oiseau. Elle leur enviait leur liberté. Si seulement elle avait put s'envoler avec sa famille ce soir-là. Elle serait désormais à leur côté, et ils resteraient réunis toute leur vie:

"Tu es réveillé? Demanda Jacob.

Elle le regarda gênée par tant de lumière. Sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien:

-Non, répondit-elle.

-Alors réveille-toi, ordonna-t-il. On a besoin de tes talents.

Cette fois-ci le garçon, avait accaparé toute l'attention de la jeune femme:

-Bien sûr, de quoi s'agit-il cette fois-ci?

-Il faut que tu ailles voir le docteur Pierre Pitrot. C'est un grand ami au général Heinrick Hantzhen...un collabo.

-D'accord, mais je ne suis pas malade.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, les accidents ça arrive..."

"Donc vous étiez dans la résistance, c'est bien ça? Comprit Lena fascinée.

-Eh bien oui, c'est bien ça.

-C'était très dangereux! S'exclama Lena. Dans mes documents, il est écrit que toute forme de résistance était passible de la peine de mort.

-Et c'était bien le cas, affirma la vieille dame. Mais vois-tu Lena, il était très important que nous le fassions tout de même!

-Et Edward? Pourquoi ne l'aimiez-vous pas?

-Eh bien, lorsque je l'ai vu regarder autour de lui, si aucun allemand n'avait entendu, ça m'a mis hors de moi. Comme s'il confirmait que nous leur devions le respect, comme s'il confirmait que nous devions les craindre. C'est bien sûr ce que nous aurions dut faire, et ce que beaucoup de gens faisait mais je ne sais pas pourquoi je m'attendais à ce qu'il soit plus comme nous, révolté. Mais bien sur un garçon qui avait été élevé par la gouvernante et qui n'avait jamais connu de soucis de quelque ordre soit-il, Il ne connaissait pas le monde dans lequel on vivait vraiment, il se contentait de lire ce qu'il était écrit dans les journaux.

-Et il a comprit ensuite?

-Patience!

-Excusez-moi. Alors dîtes-moi comment vous vous y êtes pris pour vous faire passer malade.

-Eh bien, Jacob m'a tout simplement fais une entaille dans la paume de la main avec un couteau de cuisine. Et j'ai enfin put rencontrer le général Heinrick."

Bella tenait sa main dans une serviette :

"Comment vous êtes-vous fait ça? Demanda le docteur Pitrot.

-Eh bien, je suis tellement maladroite, fit-elle d'un air idiot. J'étais en train de couper des carottes, et mon couteau a dérapé. Je suis tellement sotte parfois !

-Eh bien ne vous inquiétez pas, la plaie n'a pas l'air trop profonde, la rassura-t-il.

-Vous êtes sûr docteur?

Il passa de la crème sur sa plaie lentement. Sa blessure piquait légèrement, mais être si prêt du but l'empêchait de penser à la douleur. Bella regarda sa montre : 14h28.

-J'espère ne pas vous dérangez, je suis arrivée si brusquement, vous devez avoir d'autres patients.

-Eh bien, en effet mais ne vous inquiétez pas mademoiselle, je serais toujours disponible pour une aussi belle femme que vous, fit-il se voulant charmeur.

Bella sourit bien que cette remarque l'écoeurait. Bella avait toujours eu l'habitude de plaire aux hommes. Il banda sa main :

-Voilà, ça devrait aller. La blessure cicatrisera.

-Merci docteur, remercia-t-elle en se relevant.

Bella attrapa son manteau, il fallait qu'elle retarde le plus possible ce rendez-vous, le général n'était toujours pas arrivé, il fallait qu'elle le rencontre:

-Je voulais vous poser quelques questions par rapport aux études que vous avez faite...ajouta-t-elle.

-Ecoutez mademoiselle, ça aurait été avec plaisir, mais le moment est un peu mal choisi.

Bella le regarda d'une manière aguicheuse qui le mit mal à l'aise. Elle commença à jouer avec le bouton de son chemisier:

-C'est à dire que c'est très important pour moi, plaida-t-elle.

C'est là que la porte s'ouvrit en grand:

-Oh! Pardon, docteur je ne savais pas que vous étiez en pleine consultation.

-Non, ne vous inquiétez pas, se dépêcha Bella.

Ce devait être lui:

-Nous avions fini. Je vous le laisse.

-C'est aimable à vous mademoiselle.

Bella lui fit le plus beau sourire qu'elle aurait put. Elle se dirigea vers la porte:

-Excusez-moi...

Gagné!

-Comment vous appelez-vous?

-Isabella, répondit-elle.

-Eh bien, Isabella, accepteriez-vous, avec l'accord de votre médecin bien sûr...que l'on se revoit.

-Eh bien, vous n'avez qu'à lui demandez son avis..

-Oh, heu...il n'y a aucun soucis bien sûr, confirma le docteur Pitrot.

-Parfait! S'exclama le général. A très bientôt Isabella, finit-il."

Bella lui offrit une nouvelle fois un beau sourire et s'en alla.


End file.
